The present invention relates generally to hydraulic power steering apparatus, and more particularly to integral power steering apparatus useful in large automotive vehicles.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-339199 shows a vehicle drive assist system for driving an automotive vehicle while preventing the vehicle from deviating from a desired driving lane when a driver falls asleep or looks aside. The vehicle drive assist system includes a white marking line recognizing camera, and a sight line/blinking recognizing camera. When judging the vehicle as being deviating from the driving lane, or judging the driver as being asleep or looking aside, the vehicle drive assist system automatically steers the vehicle.